Blake Clark
| birth_place = Macon, Georgia, U.S. | height = | active = 1981–present | alma_mater = LaGrange College | nationality = American | genre = Observational comedy | medium = Stand-up, film, television, radio | notable_work = | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 2 | parents = | signature = | website = }} Blake Clark (born February 2, 1946) is an American stand-up comedian and actor, who is perhaps best known as Chet Hunter on Boy Meets World and Harry "the Hardware Store Guy" on Home Improvement. Clark is the present-day voice of Slinky Dog in the Toy Story series, replacing Jim Varney after the latter's death in 2000. Early life Clark was born in Macon, Georgia on February 2, 1946 and was raised there. He graduated from LaGrange College in 1969 with a degree in the performing arts. Career Clark is a veteran of the Vietnam War, having served as a first lieutenant in the United States Army with the 5th Infantry Division. He is frequently cast in numerous Adam Sandler films including The Waterboy, Little Nicky, Mr. Deeds, Eight Crazy Nights, 50 First Dates, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, Bedtime Stories, Grown Ups, and That's My Boy. He has also appeared in numerous television guest appearances including Home Improvement, Boy Meets World, The Jamie Foxx Show, The Drew Carey Show, and Girl Meets World. He was also Fred the chauffeur in Remington Steele. Clark was also the voice of Slinky Dog in Toy Story 3 in place of Jim Varney, his voice actor in the first two movies, who died of lung cancer in 2000. He and Varney were good friends in real life. Personal life Clark has two sons, one of whom, Travis Clark, is also a comedian. Clark was a close friend of Jim Varney (who is best known for playing Ernest); until his death in February 2000. When Toy Story 3 was still in production, Pixar, upon finding out that Varney had died, searched frantically for someone who sounded like Varney and were very lucky to find Clark, who "very much captures the essence and spirit of Slinky Dog". During his time in the army, Clark was also a member of the 101st Airborne division known as the "Screaming Eagles."http://jail-break-iphone5.com/a-tribute-in-proud-memory/ Filmography Film * St. Elmo's Fire (1985) – Wally * Fast Food (1989) – E.G. McCormick * Wired (1989) – Dusty Jenkins * Johnny Handsome (1989) – Sheriff Monte * Shakes the Clown (1991) – Stenchy the Clown * The Dark Wind (1991) – Ben Gaines * Ladybugs (1992) – Coach Bull * Love Potion No. 9 (1992) – Motorcycle Cop * Toys (1992) – Hagenstern * Fatal Instinct (1993) – Milo Crumley * The Mask (1994) – Murray * Alone in the Woods (1996) – Sarge * Nothing to Lose (1997) – Gas Station Cashier * The Waterboy (1998) – Farmer Fran * Tycus (1998) – Commander Scott * Valerie Flake (1999) – Uncle Jack * Critical Mass (2000) – Sheriff Borden * Intrepid (2000) – Wayne * Bread and Roses (2000) – Mr. Griffin * Little Nicky (2000) – Jimmy the Demon * Donut Men (2001) – Mr. Cellphone * Joe Dirt (2001) – Old Cajun Man * Corky Romano (2001) – Security Guard * Back by Midnight (2002) – Farmer * Mr. Deeds (2002) – Buddy Ward * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) – Radio Shack Walkie-Talkie (voice) * BachelorMan (2003) – Veteran Sportscaster * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) – Convention Secretary * 50 First Dates (2004) – Marlin Whitmore * The Ladykillers (2004) – Football Coach * The Benchwarmers (2006) – Umpire * I'm Reed Fish (2006) – Irv * Car Babes (2006) – Big Len Davis * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) – Crazy Homeless Man * Strange Wilderness (2008) – Dick * Leatherheads (2008) – Chicago Referee * Wieners (2008) – Mr. Applebaum * Get Smart (2008) – General * Bedtime Stories (2008) – Biker * American Cowslip (2009) – Grimes * The Last Godfather (2010) – Captain O'Brian * Toy Story 3 (2010) – Slinky Dog (voice) * Grown Ups (2010) – Bobby 'Buzzer' Ferdinando * Rango (2011) – Buford (voice) * Son of Mourning (2011) – Olde Fisherman * Hawaiian Vacation (2011) – Slinky Dog (voice) * That's My Boy (2012) – Gerald * Toy Story 4 (2019) – Slinky Dog (voice) Television * The Greatest American Hero (1981) (TV) – Sergeant / Policeman * Tucker's Witch (1982) (TV) * Remington Steele (1982–1989) (TV) – Fred * M*A*S*H (1983) (TV) - "2nd M.P." in "Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" * Hot Flashes (1984) (TV) – Al * Apt. 2C (1985) (TV) – Toki * Moonlighting (1985) (TV) – Newsstand Man * Newhart (1985–1986) (TV) – Roby * Long Time Gone (1986) (TV) – Bartender * The Facts of Life (1986) (TV) * Gimme a Break! (1987) (TV) – B.J. O'Brien * Women in Prison (1987–1988) (TV) – Assistant Warden Clint Rafferty * It's Garry Shandling's Show (1987–1988) (TV) – Blake Cumbers / Flashback Booth Repairman / Capt. Gordon * Midnight Caller (1991) (TV) – Nelson Briles * Who's the Boss? (1991) (TV) – Hoyt * Designing Women (1991) (TV) – Skip Jackson * Grave Secrets: The Legacy of Hilltop Drive (1992) (TV) – W.D. Marshall * Roseanne (1993) (TV) – Vic * Grace Under Fire (1993–1994) (TV) – Gil Kelly / Jimmy * Comedy: Coast to Coast (1994) (TV) * Thea (1994) (TV) – Roy Bennett * Tales from the Crypt (1994) (TV) – Jerry * Home Improvement (1994–1999) (TV) – Harry * The Drew Carey Show (1995) (TV) – Jules Lambermont * Boy Meets World (1995–2000) (TV) – Chet Hunter * Coach (1996) (TV) – Buffalo Billy * Murphy Brown (1997) (TV) – Secret Service Agent * Arliss (1998) (TV) – Mr. Griff * Smart Guy (1998) (TV) – Mr. Petrasek * The Jamie Foxx Show (1999–2000) (TV) – Bob Nelson / Bob * Unsolved Mysteries (2000) (TV) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) (TV) – Phil the Dog (voice) * Lucky (2003) (TV) * Lost at Home (2003) (TV) – Ralphie / Hotdog Vendor * Cold Case (2004) (TV) – Tom Jaden * Todd's Coma (2005) (TV) – Trina's Father * My Name Is Earl (2005) (TV) – Buzz Darville * Everybody Hates Chris (2006) (TV) – Russo * Good Luck Charlie (2010) (TV) – Mel * Community (2010) (TV) – Coach Bogner * Fish Hooks (2011–2012) (TV) – Chief (voice) * Wander Over Yonder (2014) (TV) – Additional voices * Girl Meets World (2015) (TV) – Chet Hunter * Harvey Beaks (2016) (TV) – Roland (voice) * Last Man Standing (2016) – Clark * Little Mouse on the Prairie (2017) (TV) * SMILF (2017) (TV) – Joe Video games * Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) – Slinky Dog (voice) * Rango (2011) – Buford (voice) * Kinect Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure (2012) – Slinky Dog (voice) * Disney Infinity (2013) – Slinky Dog (voice) Other * Toy Story: The Musical (2008–2016) – Slinky Dog (voice) References External links * Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American army personnel of the Vietnam War Category:LaGrange College alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:Male actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Actors from Macon, Georgia Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Comedians from Georgia (U.S. state)